


《如果我爱你》番外——李影帝的探班路

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578





	《如果我爱你》番外——李影帝的探班路

李赫宰进组快一个月了，对李东海的思念早已到达极限。现在不比从前，以前的他无人管束爱干嘛干嘛，待在剧组身边一票年轻男女反而比独自在家更潇洒快活。可现在他是有家室的人了，虽说剧组生活枯燥乏味聚餐喝酒的场合他无法推脱，可他再也不是从前那个沉迷声色人来疯的李赫宰了，不管是男演员也好女演员也好，他会与人保持距离，气氛再热闹也会保持头脑清醒，以免被拍到引人误会的画面。

他的剧组生活很简单，白天拍戏晚上休息，除开夜戏安排，其余时间都用来跟李东海打视频电话了。李赫宰很黏李东海，每天三四个小时视频是必需，看见爱人的脸他就觉得安心，一天的疲倦都消失不见。

有时候李赫宰躺在舒适的大床上看着爱人的脸就会忍不住胡思乱想，想与李东海的床笫之欢，想象爱人就在自己身边，想象柔软的被单就是爱人光滑的皮肤将他紧紧包围。情不自禁之时李赫宰干脆脱了裤子对准自己边自慰边用饱受情欲折磨的低哑声音对着听筒说些下流大胆的话语，恶劣的时候还逼迫着李东海跟他一起，常常把电话那头的人搞得面红耳赤脸红心跳。

不过最常见的画面是两人开着摄像头各干各的，毕竟大家都是敬业的演员，李东海要健身榨汁琢磨剧本，李赫宰要休息背台词找状态，不过即使一句话也不说，两人也毫不尴尬，想起来说句话仿佛对方就在自己身边。

“釜山好冷，昨天下雪了，我在水里泡了九个小时差点冻死……”夜深了，李赫宰房间里的空调温度开得很高，他刚洗完澡，此时正一身睡衣趴在床上跟李东海打每日视频电话，他的头发软趴趴的搭在脑袋上，脸蛋被空调烘出两坨红晕，看起来水嫩又纯情。

说起来算是情侣之间的小情趣，李赫宰身上的睡衣并不是他自己的，而是李东海的，他的睡衣是纯黑色的丝绸睡衣，被他留在了家里，他身上属于李东海的蓝色纯棉睡衣还印着小黄鸭。进组的前一晚，李赫宰特意偷换了两人的睡衣，他怕分开后太想李东海，只好带上爱人的贴身衣物每日陪伴自己入睡，以解相思之苦。李东海刚发现时害羞了好久，后来在李赫宰的哄骗下还是磨磨蹭蹭的换上了，换来李赫宰隔着屏幕傻兮兮的痴笑。

李赫宰用手撑着脑袋，鼓起腮帮子懒懒地跟李东海撒娇：“听出我的鼻音了吗？一定是昨天冻坏……”

“喂？喂喂，宝贝你有在听我讲话吗？”

说了那么多就是想得到爱人的疼爱和关心，结果嘟囔了半天李东海脸都没出现在镜头内，李赫宰生气，连叫了好几声吸引爱人的注意力。

“啊——我在听我在听。”画面里，李东海探出一个脑袋，瞅见李赫宰面露不满连忙抿出猫咪笑讨人开心。

现在的李赫宰不再因为李东海随便一笑就晕头转向，他沉下脸问：“我刚才说了什么？”

“呃，你说釜山下雪了……”李东海眨眼，无辜地挠了挠后脑勺。

“我说我生病了！你听不出来吗？”李赫宰气得拍床，说完又有点委屈：“我每天都在想你，吃饭在想拍戏在想连做梦都在想，好不容易抽出时间你居然爱搭不理……其实我不在你高兴坏了吧！你到底有没有一点点关心我！”

“有有有……真是怕你了小祖宗。”李东海扶额，李赫宰的脾气他早就摸得一清二楚，哪有那么夸张，不过是撒泼耍赖罢了。

他把笔记本推到一边，对着镜头清清嗓子正经道：

“我也想你，每一秒都想。有多想呢？比天高比地厚，比金坚比海深。”

李东海也不是从前的李东海了，经过李赫宰的历练以前想都不会想的话现在他张口就来，对于李赫宰这个磨人精每天稀奇古怪的问题他已经能够对答如流不再难堪了。

说着他往前凑了凑，伸手对李赫宰比划：“而且永远比李赫宰先生的想念多一点，就多那么一点点哦。”

爱人调皮的小模样逗得李赫宰心花怒放，他的表情立马由阴转晴，也不管爱人是不是为了哄骗他夸大其词，反正他最吃这一套。

“好吧原谅你了，谁叫我宠你呢，不听话也拿你没办法。”李赫宰笑眯眯的翻了个身，想起什么问道：

“所以你什么时候来看我呀？带你去吃好吃的。”

李东海一愣，刚放下的心又悬起来，这个问题隔两天李赫宰就会问一遍，之前他都如实回答“快了快了”，可计划永远赶不上变化快，今天早上他接到一位导演的电话，意思是手里的电视剧临近开拍男二临时出问题无法参演，一时之间找不到合适的演员，只想到关系较熟之前陷入同性恋情风波的李东海，询问了李东海的行程后连忙亲自联系邀请。李东海知恩图报，听到缘由后二话不说就答应了，跟导演寒暄一番挂断电话后才后知后觉的想起来早前与李赫宰的约定。

“赫宰啊，其实有件事……”

他脸色复杂的左顾右盼，张了张嘴不知如何是好。李赫宰寻思着已经月底，李东海也该来看他了，结果对方支支吾吾的他心里没由来的“咯噔”一声，不好的预感油然而生。

“我不管哦，你答应了要来看我的。”他抢先一步开口，态度坚决口气强硬。

“不是……”李东海无奈，他最怕李赫宰这样，不给商量的余地把最后一点退路都堵住，他心里愧疚，只好放软了声音解释：“对不起……赫宰，我临时安排了工作。”

李赫宰不做声了，他紧抿双唇面无表情地把手机甩到一边，李东海眼前闪过的最后一个画面是爱人瞬间冰冷下来的脸色，来不及再次道歉，李赫宰平静的声音从手机里传来：

“行，跟你的工作生活去吧。”

说罢，视频中断。李东海明白李赫宰生气了，毕竟那人一直期盼着月底的到来，平日的通话声音中都透露着迫切和兴奋。是他没能兑现承诺，他也不指望能得到李赫宰第一时间的谅解。

眼看已经十二点，李东海心想爱人正在气头上，第二天还有辛苦的拍摄便不忍心打扰他，只好摇摇头好发送了一条晚安的消息。

李赫宰以为李东海会再次打来，他甚至想好了自己要让李东海等到第三声“嘟”声后再接电话。

手机发出“叮——”的提示音，李赫宰扑过去才反应过来是短信不是来电，他盯着屏幕上亮起的“晚安”二字火冒三丈，觉得一头顺毛都要炸起来了。

瞧瞧这敷衍的字眼，瞧瞧这无所谓的态度，现在把人惹生气都能当做无事发生心平气和的来句“晚安”了吗？合着把我骗到手娶回家后就不珍惜了吗？好哇李东海，你已经错过安慰我的最佳时机了！

李赫宰一气之下把李东海的电话号码、kakao拉进黑名单，正准备连同ins一并操作时，他犹豫了几秒心软——就给你留一个联系方式，免得你找不到我把自己急哭。

事实证明影帝先生的做法纯属多此一举，接下来的几天他并未接到一通或是一条来自李东海的消息。

第一天，李赫宰胸有成竹，心想李东海熬不过今天一定会来哄我。

第二天，李赫宰自我怀疑，心想或许是自己太狠心，然后把李东海的号码从小黑屋放了出来。

第三天，李赫宰忐忑不安，心想李东海一定是尝试了千百遍后被自己整生气了，毕竟他敏感又多虑。

他找到昌洙，别别扭扭的问李东海有没有打过来找他。昌洙一脸茫然的摇头，不明白小两口是闹什么别扭。

李东海急没急哭他不知道，他自己快要急哭了。

本来甜甜蜜蜜的一件事非要被他作死搅得一团糟，明明可以趁火打劫，诱骗李东海许下更过分的承诺。李赫宰躺在床上愁眉苦脸的翻来覆去，他后悔死了，后悔赌气撂下狠话，后悔把人拉黑拒绝和好，也是，就凭李东海的智商，何年何月才能发现自己给他留下的线索啊。

这点李赫宰倒是评价的很中肯了，李东海的确是粗枝大叶反射弧颇长，他以为李赫宰拍戏太忙所以手机关机，感叹爱人投入的同时暗自发誓自己也要更专注才是，压根不知道自己的名字在那人手机黑名单里进出了一遍。

李赫宰思索片刻，觉得能伸能屈才是大丈夫，媳妇不来我把自己送过去还不行吗。想法一有立刻行动起来，他查了查自己后面几天的拍摄安排，然后打给导演问能不能在戏份上做出调整，自己想请假。导演十分为难，沉思后许诺只能给人一天假期，顶多一天半。李赫宰想一天也够了，谢过导演后，他转头让昌洙把车钥匙拿过来。

“要不我送你去吧哥。”昌洙有点担心，这几天拍摄强度很高加上高速路滑，他怕李赫宰独自一人出什么意外。

李赫宰一点也不担心，他迫不及待的要去见李东海，心早已飘到李东海身边去了。

“不用，我去见老婆你跟着一起多别扭啊。”

“你当我不存在就行了，万一有突发情况……”

李赫宰叹气，十分怜悯的拍了拍昌洙的肩膀：“我是说你会别扭。”

“昌洙啊，快点谈恋爱吧，不然我会觉得自己在伤害你。”

昌洙把钥匙塞进李赫宰的手里，努力忽略他欠打的牙龈笑在心中提醒自己：我还要靠他吃饭我还要靠他吃饭……

惹人烦是一回事该说的还是要说，昌洙再三提醒他路滑开慢点，千万低调不要被爆出新闻。李赫宰应付着答应了，然后一脚油门消失在昌洙的视线里。

回首尔的路上李赫宰心里乐开花了，他知道李东海昨天已经进组，因为是救场所以准备的很匆忙，男主好像还是自己公司里的后辈？那他正好可以用前辈的身份敲打一下，让李东海在剧组里多一份照顾。

来之前没有告诉李东海，他想给爱人一个惊喜，不知道那人见到他会是什么反应。李赫宰怀揣着激动的心情在高速上奔波了四个小时后直接来到了提前打听好的李东海所在的片场。

拍摄的地方在一个类似度假村的地方，李赫宰把车停好，带上墨镜朝不远处人群聚集的地方走去。他一眼就看到了正在拍摄的李东海，那人带着斯文的银边眼镜搭配一身职业西装，温文儒雅的模样像是一名大学教授。李赫宰穿着宽大羽绒服一步步靠近片场，即使不化妆不做造型只是低调的打扮也难以让人忽略他的存在，几名工作人员已经发现了他的到来并对他鞠躬问好，李赫宰一一回应，态度一如既往的冷淡平静。

“cut——”听到喊卡李东海瞬间回到现实状态，他双手抱臂在冷风中瑟瑟发抖，助理围上来给他披上外套和暖水袋。李赫宰看见大帅走上前对李东海低声说了什么，紧接着那人眼睛一亮，伸长了脖子眼神四处搜寻着，在满怀期待扫视一圈后终于对上了十几米外正笑盈盈望向他的李赫宰。

李东海惊喜到快要尖叫起来，他把东西一丢拨开人群向李赫宰跑来，冲到他面前才想起来眼下是什么场合，四周多少双眼睛正盯着他们。

他的脸颊和鼻头被冻的红扑扑的，即使有粉底遮掩李赫宰也看得出来，他看着爱人洒满星辰的双眼，那人张了张嘴，呼出的热气氤氲在两人近在咫尺的距离之间。李东海张开的双臂不知该往哪摆只好摸了摸脑袋，他呐呐地说不出话，想扑上去拥抱李赫宰又怕影响不好，什么都不说又怕李赫宰感受不到他汹涌浓烈的喜爱。

李赫宰咧嘴笑了，他取下墨镜揣回兜里，然后伸出双手上前一步在众目睽睽之下抱住了李东海，多日不见，他心中的思念和爱意化作一个深情的拥抱来到爱人身旁，李赫宰惩罚性的咬了下李东海的耳朵，用得意的语气在爱人耳边说：

“想抱就抱，自己老公来探班有什么好害羞的。”

李赫宰是赫赫有名的影帝，导演是入行几年的新人导演，包括在场所有人都没有李赫宰资历深，李东海把人拉到导演面前介绍，导演诚惶诚恐对李赫宰点头哈腰，两人自曝恋情的新闻如此轰动他怎么可能不知道，只是没想到李赫宰会亲自来片场给李东海探班。

李赫宰人前谦卑有礼，跟工作人员客套了几句就说身体不适想去休息室休息，一帮人连忙应声给人送走，李东海这个没眼力见的还沉浸在喜悦中不能平静，一听李赫宰不舒服以为是开车太久累着了，心疼之余跟着众人把自家爱人朝临时休息室赶，完全没察觉到爱人恨铁不成钢的眼神。

直到大帅把转头去对戏的李东海叫到一边，一脸纠结的告诉自家艺人李赫宰在休息室等他时，已经过去十分钟了。

李东海一拍脑袋恍然大悟：啊，原来是这个意思啊！

原先的储藏室因剧组需要被整理成了临时休息室和化妆间，李东海推开门，屋里没开灯一片昏暗，他正疑惑往里走，突然从身侧窜出一个黑影将他整个人拦腰抱起。

感受到熟悉的气息李东海下意识回搂住李赫宰，那人像一只蓄势待发的饿狼动作迅速的把人抱起压在了一旁的沙发上。

紧接着是铺天盖地的深吻，李赫宰激烈的攻势中带着柔情，李东海抬起下巴回应着李赫宰缱绻的亲吻，一只手抚摸他细软的发丝，一边动情地伸出舌头与人在湿热的口腔中纠缠拨弄。

一吻完毕，李东海两眼湿润的在人身下轻喘，李赫宰微微抬头，在李东海耳边低笑一声又俯下身在他渴望已久的双唇上啄了一口，这才开口道：

“笨蛋，我大老远跑来你就是这样欢迎我的？”

“把我一人丢在休息室里？”

李东海嘿嘿的笑了，他环住爱人的脖子再次送上自己的嘴唇，两人分开时有隐约水光在嘴角闪烁。

“好想你……赫宰，我好想你。”

“你才不想我，都不愿意来看我……你从来只是嘴上说说而已。”

“对不起……我本来打算稳定下来再请假去看你的。”李赫宰在他身边侧躺下来，沙发狭窄，李东海被他圈在怀里几乎是半个身子叠在他身上，他凑在李赫宰耳边，呼吸着男人身上清爽的体香温顺的说着。

“我没想到你会来，我好开心，赫宰！简直爱死你了……”

他说着说着一个翻身趴在李赫宰身上，在男人脖颈间诉说着自己难以言喻的想念和喜悦，边留下一枚枚湿漉漉的舔吻。

李赫宰心满意足，终于见到日思夜想的爱人，还能抱在怀里互诉爱意，此时的他心脏柔软到快要化成春水流入四肢百骸。

两人腻歪了好一会儿，说了许多情侣间的悄悄话，李赫宰把李东海逗得满脸通红还嫌不够，拉着李东海的手就往下身探去。

“不光赫宰想你，小赫宰也想……”

李东海被硬挺的触感烫的一哆嗦，本能的想缩回手却被李赫宰抓得死死的不肯松开，李东海有些排斥在陌生空间做这种事，门外来来回回的脚步声像是随时会有人进来。李赫宰却觉得新鲜刺激，这种公共场合偷欢正是他曾幻想过并一直想尝试的事情。

“别怕，不会有人进来的。”

“我一会儿还有戏呢……”

“不进去宝贝……我不进去。”李赫宰低声蛊惑着，不管李东海愿不愿意手上的动作一刻不停，解开皮带后褪下了他的裤子，李东海感觉下身一凉，揽着他腰的手一个使劲瞬间将两人的位置调换。

他顾忌着李东海脸上的妆容没有把自己挺进爱人的嘴里，只是牵着他的手覆上自己下身来回套弄着，李东海依旧不适应，却还是半推半就的握住柱身取悦李赫宰，李赫宰的裤子卡在大腿处，身上的衣服还穿戴整齐，垂下来的衣摆将李东海光溜溜的下身罩住，即使现在有人进来也不会看见他俩裸露在外的皮肤。

他在李东海的注视下解开那人胸前的衬衣纽扣，李东海胸前的肌肤接触到冷空气瞬间冒起一层小颗粒，他缩缩肩膀，声音颤抖着对李赫宰说：

“赫宰，我冷……”

“一会儿就不冷了宝贝。”

说着李赫宰低下头吻上了李东海的锁骨，他的嘴唇在爱人精致的锁骨上舔舐游走，时不时啃咬一下引来身下人情不自禁的轻微颤栗。他的吻逐渐向下，吻过李东海光滑的胸膛来到那人在亲吻中早已挺立的乳头上。

他含住爱人为他绽放的乳尖，舌头灵活的打圈舔弄，李东海的胸前被男人舔的水光涟涟，半边身子变得酸软无力，眼神也逐渐迷离起来。李赫宰故意拉开距离，让李东海看见自己的舌头是如何挑逗那颗凸起的，李东海被胸前舒爽的快感吸引，又因李赫宰暗示十足的眼神变得更加酥麻难耐，他扭动着身体，在李赫宰的撩拨下忘记了自己身在何处，忍不住挺起胸脯喃喃道：

“要……另一边也要……”

李赫宰轻笑，脑袋移到另一边被冷落的乳头上叼起肉粒轻轻厮磨起来，刺激得李东海弓起腰把自己送得更近。他的下腹涌起阵阵快感，性器也颤颤巍巍站立起来前端吐出些许液体，李东海忍不住想要抚摸自己，却被李赫宰抓住手，那人亲了他一口柔声说道：

“这就让你舒服。”

他起身拉下李东海的裤子丢在地上，抬起他的双腿并拢按在那人胸前，李东海的下身完全暴露在李赫宰眼前，跟人一样干净可爱的小洞正害羞似的随着呼吸收缩蠕动着，李东海脸颊潮红，迷茫湿润的眼睛里闪过一丝羞赧：

“你不要看……我不喜欢这个姿势……”

李赫宰不答，他强忍着不让自己冲入那处销魂蚀骨的肉穴里，亲了亲爱人蜷缩的脚趾，李赫宰俯下身将自己的滚烫插入了李东海两腿之间。

“夹紧我。”

说罢李赫宰挺动起腰，一手握住爱人的前端套弄着。李东海尖叫一声，整个人随着李赫宰前后摇晃，不知是不是忍耐太久，李赫宰力度大到撞击在李东海的臀肉上发出清脆的拍击声，声音让李东海更加难堪。大腿内侧的温度烫的他浑身燥热，敏感的皮肤甚至清晰的感觉到男人的纹路和蹭在腿上的耻毛，从未有过的亲密方式给他带前所未有的另类快感。

他的喉中不断溢出断断续续的呻吟，李赫宰在他身上坏笑道：“再大点声，把人都招来。”

“让所有人知道你是我的，你正我身下爽得快要哭出来……”

李东海一惊立马捂住自己的嘴巴，他可怜巴巴的摇头呜咽着，眼里分泌出一层泪花，不知是太舒服还是太害怕。

李赫宰被爱人委屈的样子惹得更加兴奋，他加快速度，把李东海的双腿压在胸前整个人由上而下的操干着他的双腿，玩弄李东海前端的手上动作不停，次次用指甲搔刮他的顶端。李东海快要忍不住，腿间越来越快的冲撞给他一种要快被磨破的错觉，李赫宰看出他要到了，坏心眼的舔弄起他的脚心，李东海压抑着还是发出长长的呜咽，到达的一瞬间他绞紧双腿全身抽搐着射了出来。

从余韵中回神，李赫宰依旧在他腿间进出，李东海软到维持不住这个姿势双腿打颤，又被李赫宰安慰着快速挺动数十次后喷射在腿上留下粘稠的液体。

白色液体沿着大腿往股沟流去，李赫宰看着自己的杰作十分满意，李东海腿酸的不行又怕滴在沙发上，他的双腿举在空中轻颤，踢踢李赫宰的肩膀催促道：

“把你这些弄掉……万一沾在衣服上我待会怎么交代。”

李赫宰闻言去身后的化妆台上找抽纸，把自己的擦干净顺便给李东海套上裤子以后才发现爱人小腹还留有自己亲手帮他打出来的一小滩。

他清理完亲亲李东海的肚脐，把自己的衣服盖在他身上调笑道：“怎么这么浓，没有背着我自己玩吗？”

李东海还在检查衬衣有没有弄脏，还好刚才李赫宰把衣服扣子解了，他缩在厚实的衣服里任由他抱紧自己，听到那人的调戏抬手推开他越靠越近的脸。

“走开，你以为谁都跟你一样说发情就发情吗。”

“这么快就不认账了？刚才是谁叫得那么大声，嗯？”

李东海捂住他喋喋不休的嘴巴瞪他，李赫宰见人害羞便不再逗弄，抱紧爱人享受着亲密过后的温存。

李赫宰怕他着凉，给人裹紧自己的羽绒服才让人出门，李东海站在门外吹了两分钟冷风回到片场，其他人对他去做什么和身上多出来的衣服心知肚明却又视而不见，没有让李东海感到一丝尴尬。

晚上回到住处，李赫宰非要一起洗澡说节约用水，李东海一脚把他踹出去反锁上门。等李赫宰进去后李东海蹲在外面给他翻衣服，这人过来连衣服都没带，全指望自己照顾他了。

换上李东海的套头衫，李赫宰蹦上床把等待他的李东海圈在自己怀里，两人身上热腾腾的贴在一起很舒服，李赫宰一边跟李东海看剧本一边问他自己最关心的问题。

“女主漂亮吗？”

“漂亮。”

没想到第一个问题就栽了，李赫宰咬牙，心说没事李东海不喜欢女人，然后不死心的继续问：

“你跟她有感情戏吗？”

“当然，后半部分就是女主在两人之间犹豫不决……”

“那吻戏呢？必须要亲吗？”

李东海翻动手上的剧本说道：“我看看啊……有一场，两场，三场……”

李赫宰就要气坏了，怎么每次李东海的剧都要亲，演男一亲就算了演男二也要亲！他不想看到李东海跟别人接吻，即使是拍戏也不行。他想光明正大的吃醋又不敢，他怕李东海跟上次一样用语言嘲讽他打击他。

他想了好半天才艰难道：“那……那你拍的时候把她当成我好不好，不要入戏……我不想让你想别人。”

李东海被他小气的样子逗笑了，他拍拍李赫宰的脸颊笑说：“她们都没你好看，我怎么把别人当成你呀。”

“骗你的啦，这次角色是一名患有精神疾病的反派，哪有什么感情戏。”

“嗯……以后应该也不会有爱情片找我了，谁都知道我在跟你谈恋爱，观众不会买账的。”

李赫宰明白李东海是什么意思，同性恋情曝光对李东海的影响还是很大的，再去演言情剧肯定会有很多观众反对，但他知道李东海不后悔，他们俩都不后悔。

亲亲李东海的发顶，两人聊了一会儿放下剧本玩起手机。

李东海靠坐在李赫宰胸前，那人屈起双腿把他牢牢夹住，李赫宰正在逛推特，两人饶有兴趣的翻阅着粉丝们拍的照片。

照片的主人公全是他俩，有日常生活偶遇的和工作场合同框的，虽然他俩的情侣关系有人无法接受，但大多是善意的祝福和依旧选择支持他们的粉丝。

“这张拍得不错。”李赫宰点开照片，画面里是他俩站在电影院里，两人打扮相像面戴口罩，李赫宰拿着可乐和爆米花，李东海正为他整理头发。

“唔……我更喜欢上一张。”

李赫宰回到上一张，这张是在林荫路，李赫宰牵着低头玩手机的李东海从咖啡店出来，拍得好是因为光线和角度，照片十分清楚，尤其是两人交叠在一起的手掌。

“嗯，我也喜欢。”李赫宰说着，心情很好的在照片下点赞。

李东海笑眯眯的说要用来做屏保，李赫宰说还是手机里的私照更好看。又聊了一会儿李东海有些困了，他懒懒的赖在李赫宰怀里问什么时候走。

“明天一早就走。”

“嗯？”李东海挣扎起身，不解的看着他：“怎么这么快，我还以为……”

“戏份多排不开，我只请到一天假。”李赫宰捧着李东海的脸蹭了蹭他的鼻尖：“所以你知道这一天有多珍贵吗？”

李东海又愧疚又失落，李赫宰为了见他从忙碌的拍摄中驱车四五小时赶来首尔看他，听说釜山还在下雪，开车多不安全啊……心里不禁发闷，这人真是会惹自己心疼。

“困了吗？快睡吧，今天李演员也辛苦了。”李赫宰轻快的说着动手给李东海整理被子。

李东海撅嘴，拉过李赫宰的手晃来晃去：“可是一想到你明天走我就舍不得闭眼了。”

李赫宰笑嘻嘻的逗他：“怎么，想看我到天亮？”

没想到李东海认真点头：“嗯。”

“想什么呢小笨蛋，又不是再也见不着了。”

李赫宰又怎么舍得，越是来之不易的相见越叫人难舍难分，他安慰李东海的同时也是在安慰自己。已经很晚了，他亲眼看见李东海吹了一下午冷风，明天还有拍摄，哪里经得起熬夜。

“乖啦宝贝，你不困我都困了，开了一上午车呢，来这里也想陪你好好睡一觉啊。”

哄了一会儿李东海才慢慢躺下，他拉着李赫宰的手还有好多话要讲，李赫宰在他身边轻声应着，偶尔揉揉他的脑袋。他知道也许一睁眼李赫宰就不在身边了，但他太累了，睡意渐渐袭来，他抵抗不住用最后一分力气对李赫宰呢喃：

“……晚安。”

李赫宰等人呼吸平稳才拿过手机编辑了什么然后放回枕边，他探过头在李东海额前落下一吻，然后把胳膊轻轻搭在李东海的腰上一同睡去。

第二天李东海醒来时身边已经空无一人，他睡得太沉了李赫宰走时动作又太轻不想惊扰他。他坐在床上出神，即使预料到醒来会是这番场景心里免不了的感到失落。

也不知道李赫宰到哪了，如果回去有时间要先补觉啊，这样想着李东海打算给李赫宰发消息，打开手机才发现有一条未读消息，时间是昨晚十一点——

下月是情人节，宝贝你知道该怎么做吧？

末尾还加了一个挤眉弄眼的表情，李东海不禁笑出声，手指在屏幕上敲敲打打，远在高速上的李赫宰收到一条消息：

当然知道，我会把自己系上丝带送给你。


End file.
